


An Accidental Kiss.

by pinkyxxpromises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyxxpromises/pseuds/pinkyxxpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental Sciles kiss when they were younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Kiss.

It was a normal spring day, Scott and Stiles were hanging out in the Stilinski house. Their parents out in the backyard, doing taxes or was it the bills? They had no idea, it was adult things and they didn’t even like to eat vegetables .Stiles, six years old, was sitting on top of Scott and trying to get his action figure back. Because, hello it was a one of a kind collectable and he wasn’t just going to let his best friend steal it. Even if he was his best friend, no sir. it was his. 

They somehow ended up on the other side of the room, rolling around and Scott wasn’t giving up. Sure, he’ll give it back before he left but he wanted to use it now, darn it. Scott, had one leg in between Stiles’ before Stiles flipped them back over and he was on top, he lost his balance, clumsy as always and slipped. Scott decided to sit up at the same time and their lips touched, Stiles squeaked before pulling away and looking at his best friend. 

Who he had just kissed.

His eyes were huge, he slowly looked down before looking back up and Scott’s eyes were on his.

"I.." Stiles whispered, confused because you’re only suppose to kiss the people you’re married to, even if accident. 

”..I—hey we love each other? Right? And mom is always saying that dad is her best friend. So—maybe—it’s something best friends do too?”

"—what if we die?" Stiles asked, looking back up at his best friend.

Scott shrugged, getting up and taking the action figure back and soon enough they were rolling around the floor again, fighting over the action figure once more.

Stiles of course talked to his mom about it later that night when she was putting him to bed and she just laughed, kissed his forehead and left the room.


End file.
